finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Courtney Nycer
'Biography' Courtney is a student at Huron High School and a survivor of the cable car accident. She is very self-absorbed and thinks of herself as the most popular girl in school. She is the head cheerleader on her school's team and is dating a basketball player, Logan (but is cheating on him with Justin). Courtney loves to stir up drama and always says what's on her mind. She is the queen bee and won't let anybody get in her way when she wants something. She is the first survivor to die. Before the Accident Courtney is at Fort Chaney-Korman with the rest of her history class. During the lunch break, she flirts with her boyfriend, Logan and mentions that maybe they could sneak into the woods away from the group and have sex. After he says no, she goes and asks Justin who she is cheating on Logan with. He also turns her down because his girlfriend, Haley is there. While she passes by, Haley makes a comment about Courtney's obsession with sex. She fires back that her boyfriend is too embarrassed to be seen with her in public. The two girls get in each other's faces and Katie and Megan have the break them up. Before getting on the cable cars, she goes in line with Logan and Justin and calls for them to be in a car with her. This upsets Haley even more, which Courtney grins at. During the Accident Courtney, Logan, and Justin all pile into the fifth cable car and Courtney leans on Logan to rub him in Justin's face. As the machine that controls the two poles that reel in the metal cord attached to the cars in and therefore, raising them off the ground malfunctions, Courtney slumps against one of the glass walls and yells out "Come on!" A piece of metal holding up the car next to theirs is broken off and flung at Courtney's car after the cord is being pulled too much. It shatters the wall Courtney was leaning against, therefore making her fall back. She screams, but grabs hold of the glass floor of the car before she can fall. With all the weight being forced on the glass, it snaps and jerks back into Courtney's face, getting lodged into her face as she plummets to the ground, dead. After the Accident When Megan starts freaking out and talking about the cars all falling and everyone dying, Justin and Logan seem worried while Courtney just bashes how crazy she is. The workers let all the cars down and open them for Megan to get out. She gets Haley and Sean to get out with her and are followed byt Katie, Joey, and Greg. Justin wants to see Haley so he gets out and Logan wants to follow him. Courtney yells at them for being stupid enough to believe her, but not wanting to be left alone in a car by herself, she follows them as well. When no one else gets out, they raise the cars again and start the ride, just for all the cars to crash like Megan said they would. While everyone else stands speechless, Courtney belts out "What are you? Some kinda freak?" to Megan. At the funeral for the casualties, Courtney arrives with Logan, but keeps complaining that she'd much rather be shopping. When Bludworth appears at the funeral, she is one of the only four people not to follow him. A little after the funeral when Haley and Megan go to the smoothie shop, Courtney is also there with two of her friends. She approaches Megan and tells her that she thinks Megan somehow made the cars fall and got her and her friends off before they died. Haley calls her crazy and Courtney leaves saying that she's going to report Megan to the police. 'Death' At school the weekend after the accident, Courtney keeps complaining about how they shouldn't be at school after 20 students died. Haley, Megan, and Joey witness her being yelled at by the principal for her constant complaining and all laugh. Joey then points out that the janitor that they just saw enter the bathroom masturbates in between classes. The three and Courtney all enter their chemistry class where they are grouped together for a lab project. Outside, the janitor's cart filled with cleaning supplies is at the top of the stairwell. A large sweeper falls over when it's leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs. It knocks over a bucket of soapy water, but the janitor doesn't hear it. In the class, Haley and Joey plan to spray Courtney with water from the sink hose. Joey turns on the water too early and Haley doesn't aim it right, so it sprays a cup of HCL that falls over and drips on Courtney's shoes. She screams in frustration as they sizzle and barges out of the classroom. Joey, Haley, Megan, and Logan all follow her. Courtney enters the hallway and slips in the water on the floor. She screams for the janitor saying "Why is the freaking janitor masturbating when there's freaking water all over the ground!" he rushes out of the bathroom and sees the water. Courtney walks forward and tells Haley that she hates her. The janitor picks the sweeper up off the ground and bangs it against the fluorescent light bar hanging by wire on the ceiling. One of the lights falls over and smashes on the ground. Logan and Megan scream for Courtney to get out of the water so she doesn't get electrocuted standing in the water so she jumps back and up onto the stair railing. A second light falls and shatters by Courtney's face. She falls back and plummets to the stairs below her. She lands on the railing where her back snaps and she hangs over the bar looking like a V and her backbone snapped and sticking out of her body. Logan falls to his knees while the girls scream as death takes its first victim. Signs/Clues *in both of her deaths (premonition and reality) Courtney falls from a great height (flight of stairs, cable car) *the spilled water in the hallway foreshadows the spilled HCL that makes Courtney leave her class *Above her head in the classroom, there is a poster that says "Safety First" *In the smoothie shop, there is a sign that says "All Spilled Drinks MUST be payed for" *The chemistry teacher says "Today we'll have an experiment i've been DYING to try out all year." *While in the hallway before class, Megan sees the lights that later fall flicker. Category:Blog posts